Revenge
by DaLintyMan
Summary: Cruelly used, one Scyther fights for revenge on those who did it to him.


The sounds of combat echoed through the small town as the rebels went into action. A pair of Gravelers provided mobile strongpoints, catching most of the ranged attacks on their stony hides. A small swarm of Nincadas, Wurmples, and Paras' slinked behind the sentient boulders, drowning enemies in bodies. The defenders, which belonged to the twelve Trainers who resided here, were a mix of grass and water types. One of the defenders, a boy named Kanit, was using his two Treecko to cover his home, trying to keep his family safe. His two pokemon had to deal with two or three Nincada, usually slicing them open with razor leaves, and once, one had to do a full tackle to a Nincada sneaking up on Kanit. Kanit himself was feeling pretty good, dealing with the small dribbles of bugs. "Is that all you got?" He laughed at the direction the rogue pokemon had come from.

Then, I entered the fight.

Kanit's Treecko had barely any time to react as _something_ cut them apart, with the second one throwing out a spread of razor leaves as it switched targets, only to have the attack rebound off a steel exoskeleton. The second pokemon tried to climb a wall, but a buzzing sound preceded it falling to the ground next to the body of its comrade, its head cleanly separated from the rest of its body. Kanit slowly started to walk backwards, horror and shock on his features.

Seeing this, I decided to let him see me clearly, instead of as a blur. To him, it must have been like I materialized out of thin air, only three feet in front of him. Standing at a full five feet, I could practically look him in the eyes. I could see the shock on his face as he took in my features: dual scythes, extending from my forearms while my body was covered in a steel exoskeleton. My hands were clumsily placed, but menacing nevertheless. My eyes picked out every scratch on him, appearing to glow red in the dim light. While I started life as a Scyther, I had been turned into so much more, a perfect blend of insect and machine. My title? The Enigma. My purpose? Revenge.

Unknown date, unknown time.

"By Dialga, he's finally coming around!" The voice cracked through my ears, and oozed into my conscious as a little puddle of pain. Light blasted its way into my existence, causing the membranes to sweep over the. Funny, I don't remember them as being that dark… A slight tingle ran down my back, and I could feel my legs again. "Primary systems online, startup charge accepted. I think this might be it this time!" That voice, it was, familiar. I had heard it before, but where? Another tingle ran through my body, and I jerked. Muscles made themselves known by adding more and more hurts to my system, causing me to retreat from- wait. I was the spawn of Hennen himself, he who had united the tribes, and I wasn't-! "Whoa! His nervous system just lit up like a Christmas tree! This wasn't scheduled, what are our instructions?" I found myself on my feet, in the classic Sho-Shan offensive stance. The level of detail was almost overwhelming as it was as if I could tell microscopic cracks in the solid walls of my… cell? When had I been in a cell? Remembering the words of my teacher, 'he who tries not, will not,' I aimed for one of the weak points in the wall, and hit it as hard as I could. "We have a breach in Sector Four, Subject Zero mustn't escape!" The voice was annoying, even as the wall fell. I paused in surprise. I hadn't expected to actually slice through the metal, so, how did I do so? A spike of pain pulsed from my neck, and I fell to my knees. Memories, but flavorless, flooded my mind. I was awoken from my stupor by _something_ pinging off my chest. The sound and feeling woke something in me, a great surge of anger. They dared to try and capture _me?_ Pain or no, this was an outrage. My membranes opened fully again, revealing a pair of humans with weapons trained on me. The one on the right spoke: "Get back in the box, and we won't have to bring out our… toys, again." At the word toys, I remembered pain, and suffering. THIS MAN HAD TORTURED ME! Everything slowed down, as my wings beat the air, sending me down the hall. Slamming feet first into the man's chest, I could feel as each individual rib broke, and then twisted my arm, slicing the weapon held by the other guard into two halves. I must have caught several fingers, too, as a small fountain of red emerged in slow motion. As the man I was standing on hit the floor, with me standing on top of him, I put the front two inches of my scythes through his shoulders. Then I realized: I was hungry.

Three people were manning consoles jumped as a figure dressed in red slammed the door open, then prowled down the walkway. "Sir, it would appear that…" The person slanted a glare at the helpless grunt, causing him to quail. "Subject Zero is uncontained, and has killed eight guards, and three servants. Yes, I know, and it's your fault." The pistol rose with complete certainty, and the man paled. The gunshot was followed by the glass shattering from a stray burst of gunfire.

I was feeling good. Not only had the pain vanished, but I had found the kitchen, and eaten every edible thing in the fridge. Suddenly, another shot rang out; however, this shot wasn't the normal rubber bullets, but actual lead. The bullet put a dent in my arm, and I stumbled into the garbage chute. As I fell, I wondered: will I ever have peace?

WHUMP. "Uhh…ow, I guess. Need a lift?"


End file.
